An outer surface of a vehicle body should not be formed with flaws such as unevenness, bending, cracking, scratches, or the like. Generally, an appearance inspection of the vehicle body has been dependent on naked eyes of a worker.
However, since the appearance inspection by the naked eyes of the worker depends on a worker's determination criterion for quality and a worker's working method, it is difficult to accurately inspect the flaw in the appearance inspection of the vehicle body; thus reliability of the appearance inspection may deteriorate, and uniform quality management of the vehicle body may be difficult to achieve.
Recently, in order to improve an appearance quality of a vehicle, an appearance quality inspection has been performed through a vehicle body metal finishing process and a coating quality inspection. The detected flaws therethrough are repaired.
The appearance quality inspection of the vehicle is mainly performed by manual work or a robotic visioner, and when the appearance quality inspection of the vehicle is performed by the manual work, inspection accuracy and consistency may be degraded.
Further, when the appearance quality inspection of the vehicle is performed by the robotic visioner, cost may increase and productivity may deteriorate since a marking process using a separate robotic visioner for marking a flaw position is added so that the worker can find the flaw position of the vehicle body.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.